Color photographic processing typically includes the processing steps of development, bleaching, fixing, washing, and/or stabilizing. For color negative materials these steps are practiced using a color developer that generates the dye image and, as a side product, metallic silver; a bleach containing a heavy metal bleaching agent that converts any metallic silver into silver ion; and a fixing solution containing a fixing agent that forms soluble silver ion complexes which are removed in the fixing and subsequent washing or stabilizing steps. Finally, the photographic element may be processed in a stabilization step that renders the material stable for storage and includes agents, such as surfactants, that allow water to sheet off the surface without streaking. Representative sequences for processing various color photographic materials are described, for example, in Research Disclosure publication 308119, December 1989; publication 17643, December 1978; and publication 38957, September 1996. Silver halide photographic elements that are processed include color negative photographic films, color reversal photographic films, and color photographic papers. The general sequence of steps and conditions (times and temperatures) for processing are well known as Process C-41 and Process ECN-2 for color negative films, Process E-6 and Process K-14 for color reversal films, Process ECP for color prints, and Process RA-4 for color papers.
With the move to digital or hybrid technologies, the current trend is to provide processing sequences that are more rapid than achieved with these trade standard processes. Additionally, it is becoming increasingly undesirable in the photo finishing trade to manage photographic chemistries and their associated effluents, including managing effluents to on-site drains and local sewer systems. Chemical solutions are now often supplied in concentrated form that are diluted on the processing machine or are used directly at low replenishment rates to reconstitute the processing solutions as they are used such as described by Eastman Kodak Co. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,447 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,991 or in U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,731. These solutions are often delivered in rigid, single use containers. The machine interface to accept these containers often requires that these containers be inverted to empty with the resultant potential to leak. When supplying the solutions to the processing machine, to reduce the potential to leak, it is advantageous to have these containers mounted on the machine in an upright fashion. Additionally, it is desirable to reuse these containers for both economic and environmental reasons.
Some recent trends focus on use of flexible containers, mounted either in inverted or upright positions on a processing machine. However, flexible bags can potentially be ruptured during shipment resulting in a leaking container. This potential to rupture is recognized by the Department of Transportation, which requires additional testing to verify that the flexible bag remains leak proof if it is to be reused.
Photo processing container reuse has been described in Research Disclosure publication 408110. This disclosure recites the reuse of the chemical supply containers. The disclosure indicates that each functional solution is separately supplied along with a corresponding waste container for that processing solution. When solutions are independently supplied to a photo finishing machine, the operator must insure that each fresh supply solution is properly connected to the machine. The risk of incorrectly connecting the supply solution to the appropriate processing machine interface is increased. Failure to correctly connect these solutions can be catastrophic, resulting in the loss of customer orders.
Additionally, it is becoming more desirable to develop convenient and cost-effective mechanisms to collect photographic effluents in containers for shipment off site. Photo processing effluent that is characterized as corrosive (as defined by U.S. waste management regulations) cannot be managed on-site for disposal. Further, waste mixtures that are corrosive may not be transported off site without adhering to stringent government regulatory requirements that may include special labeling and handling procedures. In addition, licensed haulers must be used to manage corrosive wastes off site, presenting an additional cost burden to the photofinisher. Therefore, it is advantageous in handling, transporting, and disposing of photographic effluents and their containers for the effluents not to be corrosive (as defined by government waste management regulations) as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,579,669 and references cited therein. The combination of the processing waste from each functional solution into a single effluent container helps manage the corrosivity of the waste effluent. Reusability of the effluent containers is important as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,693. However, connecting an independent effluent waste container to the processing machine increases the complexity of the machine because an additional monitoring system is required to insure that this container is replaced when the waste container is full. If the independent waste container is not replaced when the supply chemistry is replaced, it is possible for the waste effluent to overflow the container. To avoid such overflow problems, the art often uses sensors or other signaling means to alert the operator to change or empty the waste container.
Government regulations often specify the maximum residual volume that can be left in a container before that container is considered empty. If this maximum residual volume is exceeded and the container held solutions considered to be hazardous waste, then the container must be treated as the same. Therefore it is critical that the containers used to deliver such solutions are emptied to levels equal to or less than that specified by governmental regulations in order that the containers are considered to be empty.
Continuous contact of the processing solution between the solution supply and the processing tank is important for effective operation of the processor. Specifically, air entrainment in the solution delivery line can cause errors in the calculated solution flow to the processing tank, which can then affect processing performance as well as bottle emptying. It is known in the trade that air can degrade the activity of the developer. Yet there is a need to effectively empty the upright containers of their delivered solution in order to meet regulatory demands. Additionally, effective solution removal as defined by government regulation is required for rigid upright containers that must simultaneously empty in order that one cartridge containing multiple rigid bottles can be removed from the processing machine and treated as non-hazardous waste.